Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to memory controllers and memory refresh techniques.
Description of the Background Art
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) generally requires periodic refreshes to preserve the data stored therein. However, as DRAMs have increased in memory size and performance, the overhead due to refresh operations have become a substantial drag on performance.